Trick or Treat
by Samerys707
Summary: Akihito is invited to the Annual 100th Halloween ball. Asami decides to make a suprise visit but is that the only surprise in store for Akihito? Asami Ryuichi/ Takaba Akihito. COMPLETED :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this should be two chapter's long. Fingers crossed. I wanted to write something for Halloween and also to get a break from my fics as you know I still have writers block. Anywho the next chapter should be longer. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito stared at the invitation in his hands with excitement and glee. Loud and familiar footsteps from behind him, startled him awake as he whirled around to face his lover. The hand with the invitation now being secured behind his back.

"H-ey Asami" Akihito greeted with a smile.

Asami only offered his infuriating smirk, before pulling Akihito towards him and taking his lips in a heated kiss.

"Ngh As-ami" Akihito moaned, his hand fisting the yakuza's shirt.

Akihito could only moan into the kiss, feeling dazed by his lovers sexual teasing. The boy's hand relaxed and the invitation was out of his grasps before Akihito could acknowledge what just transpired.

Asami finally let Akihito go with his lips wet, swollen and red. Asami held the invitation in his hands, his smirk widening with undeniable desire and need.

Akihito blushed madly, until his eyes fell on the yakuza holding HIS invitation. The boy blushed a dark crimson as Asami looked him up and down, his golden orbs blazing with desire and lust.

The photographer put his hands on his hips "Whatever you're thinking you can forget it bastard."

The yakuza walked to the living room, Akihito following behind him like a lost kitty. Asami sat on the sofa and pulled Akihito into his lap. The boy yelped in protest, trying to stand up, only the strong arms of his lover didn't seem to budge.

Asami softly stroked Akihito's blonde hair and his lover seemed to relax in his touch, snuggling against his chest. After what had seemed like eternity Akihito had finally been able to understand Asami's way of living.

"So what will you be dressing as?" Asami murmured

Akihito's eyes shot open as he turned to meet Asami's gaze "Me? I'm not wearing anything."

Asami's eyes began to glaze over, as a smirk played on his lips "Then shouldn't we take off your clothes." The yakuza growled playfully as he began to nip at Akihito's neck.

Akihito's eyes widened, as he squirmed in his lovers embrace, whilst swatting his perverted hands away "I didn't mean that bastard. I said I'm just going to be the photographer."

The yakuza stopped his teasing as he pulled Akihito's face towards him "It's a Halloween party and you're not dressing up. If that's the case you're not going." Asami chuckled.

"What! But its the annual 100th Halloween ball. Hey that's not fair!" Akihito cried

Asami continued to chuckle, as his hand started to roam Akihito's length "Well then. Shouldn't you be thinking about what to dress up as?"

Akihito's breath hitched as his lover began his sexual teasing "Ngh what sho-uld I go as?"

Asami's other hand began to work on Akihito's nipples, as they began to harden instantly at his touch "Well I think you would make a sexy ki-"

"I'm NOT going as a kitten" Akihito interjected with a growl.

Akihito could feel the desire pooling in his belly, his pants also feeling very tight "Ngh ah fuck Asami" the boy moaned.

Asami smirked as he held Akihito's legs wide apart. The yakuza unzipped Akihito's pants and freed his now leaking length "My my my, somebody is getting very aroused" The yakuza chuckled.

"Fuck off. Oh Asami" Akihito cried out, as the yakuza teased his lover's leaking tip.

Asami pulled Akihito to his chest as he strode to the bedroom. The yakuza laid Akihito to the bed, where he began his unmistakable sexual torture.

A few hours later Asami stood watching Akihito as the boy cried out his climax before finally slipping into to a well needed sleep. Asami grabbed a cloth and wiped down his lover, before doing the same for himself.

The yakuza picked up his phone, his golden orbs locked solely on Akihito's sleeping face.

"Asami-sama" Came the response.

"I want a kitten dress up and a Dracula one too. They are to be delivered to the penthouse ASAP. Akihito cannot know." Asami ordered all the while smirking to himself.

"Hai Asami-sama" Kirishima replied

"Oh and two separate face masks. I want all meetings for tomorrow to be scheduled for a later date" The yakuza added as an afterthought.

Kirishima could only agree to his boss's wishes, as the yakuza finalized everything. Asami put the phone on the bedside table, before slipping into bed and pulling Akihito against his chest.

'_Oh Akihito, you're in for a surprise'_ Asami murmured to his lover. Akihito's eyes twitched in response as he unconsciously shuddered at his lover's comment.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So I lied there is another chapter and that should defo be the last. I always get carried away. Thank you for your lovely reviews they are most appreciated. This chapter is slighty longer. Fingers crossed I will try to update the last chapter for tomorrow. Unfortunately I was short on time today. Sorry guys. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Oh and last of all HAPPY HALLOWEEN \o/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series.**

* * *

Akihito yawned tiredly as he turned over to the right in his sleep. The boy froze as his hands wandered for his lover's warm body, only to come back empty.

"Eh?"

Asami leaned at the door frame watching his lover's confused expression, as his hands sought out his body.

"Akihito" Asami called in amusement.

Akihito yelped feeling startled, his legs tangled in the sheets as he rolled onto the floor.

"OW!" Akihito cried, whilst scratching his ass.

The yakuza chuckled softy as he made his way towards Akihito. Asami untangled the sheets off his lover's lithe form, as he unsuccessfully tried to do the same.

Akihito blushed "T-thanks"

Asami chuckled as he swooped in and carried Akihito bridal style. The boy squeaked in protest, before blushing madly at his own antics.

"You could have gone easy on me you know?" Akihito growled in pain.

The yakuza arched an eye –brow "And why would I do that?"

Akihito glared at his lover "Oh I keep forgetting. You're not considerate. You're an asshole."

Asami gently laid Akihito into the bath with warm water. The boy moaned as the water soaked his stiff and painful muscles. The yakuza cupped his lover's cheek before swooping in for his morning kiss.

The yakuza ruffled Akihito's hair before walking out of the bathroom. He paused mid step smirking to himself "Akihito don't go sleeping in the bath, I wouldn't want my kitten to drown." Asami waited for his lover's response knowing full well what was coming.

"What? Oi bastard. Come here. Asami! Asami! Bastard I'M NOT A BLOODY KITTEN" Akihito spluttered in a frenzy, his hands spraying water everywhere.

Akihito waited for his lover to face him but all he got in response to his outburst, was the yakuza's sexy echoing laughter.

o0o

Akihito trudged out of the bathroom, with a towel hung around his hips. The boy swayed seductively towards the kitchen, where he knew Asami was lounging about. The yakuza said working but Akihito knows what he means is lounging.

Asami was sat at the table sipping his coffee as he flicked through the morning paper. Akihito pulled up a chair ready to sit with his lover when Asami raised his hand halting his movements.

"What?"

Asami set the newspaper down on the table "Aren't you getting changed?"

Akihito narrowed his eyes, glaring at the yakuza "Aren't you supposed to be working? Or better yet, out scaring little kids."

The yakuza chuckled mirthfully "The only KID I enjoy scaring is you. Go. Get. Changed. Or I might just eat you up."

Akihito didn't wait any longer as he knew the yakuza would eat him up. Then he would miss the Halloween ball and that just wouldn't do. The boy glanced at the clock, his eyes widening as he saw the time. _Shit_ Akihito cursed _only fifty minutes to change and I haven't even got a costume. _All because that bastard decided to fuck me up, literally.

The boy clenched his fists, hating to have to do this. He needed a favour and if anyone could grant him one, it is no other than Asami Ryuichi.

Asami stood up and walked in after his lover. The kitten dress up, secured behind his back. The yakuza leaned at the door, observing Akihito's expression as it faltered from confusion, uncertainty and embarrassment.

"The annual 1OOth Halloween ball starts in less than hour. So what are you going as?" Asami prodded.

Akihito turned around to face his lover, his hands already trembling "I- I need a favour. I haven't got a costume."

Asami arched an eye-brow feigning surprise quite delectably "Oh? What kind of favour my kawaii Akihito?" The yakuza smirked.

Akihito opened his mouth, but the yakuza put his finger there, shutting him up before he could even utter a word.

Asami held Akihito's hands, palms open. The yakuza gently placed the dress up set onto Akihito's hands before taking a step back.

Akihito's eyes stared at the package in front of him with horror and disapproval. The boy let the package fall to the floor as though burned.

"Eek. Asami you bastard. Na ah. I'm not wearing that!" Akihito growled, pointing a menacing finger at the kitten dress up set.

Asami shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he turned on his heels "Okay. Looks like you won't be going then."

Akihito glanced between the package lying unwanted on the floor and his slightly disappointed lover. _Damn_ Akihito groaned _what do I do? There's nothing else I can wear. _

The boy walked to the door and gently closed it before twisting the lock in place. Akihito slowly walked to the package and picked it up, throwing it onto the bed. Akihito began to pace in agitation before glancing at the clock _'Oh fuck only half an hour left._'

Akihito sat on the bed with a sigh before shaking his head _'oh what the hell. I've got no choice'_. The boy ripped open the package all the while staring at the clock as the minutes ticked by.

The boy picked up the black ears, brown bushy tail, and whiskers. Yet first he had to put the black, ginger and brown furry overall on. Akihito blushed madly as he slipped off his towel, grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. Akihito slipped on the soft furry overall, the fabric tight enough to give off his lithe form including his pert ass. The boy looked in the mirror at his own reflection, his blush growing by the second. Akihito grabbed the bushy tail and stretched the band, before securing it around his waist.

Akihito put on the black ears, the whiskers and then walked back to the bed. He looked back at the package confused because there wasn't anything for him to put on his feet or hands. The boy shook the package and a little bell rung out as a few items fell to the bed.

Looking at the small bell and collar Akihito was honestly determining whether he should JUST stay at home. Akihito narrowed his eyes, unsure of the slippers he could now see evidently on the bed. The slippers and gloves were all paw printed and Akihito growled low in his throat. He was so going to get Asami for this.

Akihito begrudgingly put on the slippers, the gloves and holding the collar and bell he walked out of the bedroom. The boy marched towards the living room where he froze in his tracks upon seeing his personal guard.

Asami's eyes found his immediately and the yakuza offered his usual infuriating smirk before he pounced literally.

"Oh Akihito you look _purr_fect. I knew you would reconsider." The yakuza murmured, holding Akihito against his chest.

"Hm. Bastard" Akihito scowled.

Asami pulled away from Akihito as he began to circle his lover like prey_. Oh I could fuck Akihito right now_ Asami mused, his eyes dilated with desire and lust. Akihito always managed to drive him crazy. Asami just couldn't take his eyes off that most delicious and sexy body, he has had the pleasure of exploring. _Quite thoroughly._ The yakuza stopped in his tracks, before snatching the bell and collar from Akihito and fastening it around his neck. Asami picked up the glittering face mask off the table and placed it over Akihito's face. It looked exactly like a masquerade face mask, just what the yakuza needed for his plan.

"Hey! What? You! Fucking Bastard!" Akihito ground out.

Asami only smirked as he pulled Akihito to his chest. The yakuza cupped his cheek before crushing their lips together in an enthralling kiss. Asami's other hand slithered southwards as he played with Akihito's erection through his tight overalls.

"ASAMI!" Akihito cried out, eyes wide, feeling embarrassed.

The yakuza slipped his tongue into Akihito's warm and sweet cavern for a thorough exploration before he finally let his lover off his leash.

"Mh. Yummy as always" Asami licked his lips, as he finally let his lover breath.

"Sat-is-fied" Akihito panted, his face flushed in embarrassment, as he saw his personal guard try to avert his eyes.

Asami smirked "For now. Shouldn't you be going there's only ten minutes left?"

Akihito gasped, glancing at the clock, before running into the bedroom to grab his camera and running back out.

"I'm ready. Come on Daika, I won't make it on time." Akihito ordered his personal guard.

Akihito pecked Asami on his cheek and ran out of the door. Daika bowed his head at Asami before following after him.

The yakuza gripped his wrist in a tight grip "Keep the dogs away from my kitten. And keep Akihito safe. " Asami ordered, as he finally let Daika go.

Daika bowed "Hai Asami-sama" he spoke shakily before walking out of the penthouse, the door quietly clicking shut.

Asami chuckled quietly as he walked to the bedroom. He kneeled down under the bed and grasped the Dracula dress up set. The yakuza smirked as all sort of thoughts ran wicked through his mind.

"Oh yes. It's Showtime" Asami chuckled mirthfully.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It seems I lied again. I apologise I honestly keep getting carried away. I couldn't finish it unfortunately as some people can be very annoying. Tomorrow definitely should be the last chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito gawked at the outside of Eloïse Manor in awe, as a shudder ran down his spine. There were white cobwebs hanging down from the outside interior, bats dangling down the archway to the door, orange lights in different places, giving the manor a spooky look.

"Buhahaha" a voice shrieked

Akihito jumped in fright, clutching his camera for dear life. Daika held Akihito by the shoulders, checking to see no harm was done to the boss's lover, or his head would be served on a platter.

The boy chuckled nervously, raking a hand through his blonde locks "Ha ha funny."

Daika chuckled gesturing Akihito to enter the manor. The boy scowled at his guard before walking up the stairs and ringing the bell. As Akihito rang the bell, red liquid what was supposed to be blood, leaked all over his fingers.

"Yuck" Akihito spat, as he took the napkin off Daika.

The door opened and Akihito could hear the pounding of the music echo through the manor. Akihito glared at the man before him, dressed as a bloody zombie. The boy gritted his teeth, zombies just gave him the eebie jeebies. Akihito showed his camera and the man immediately let him pass.

Akihito's eyes widened as he saw the inside interior. There was a massive ball room, a bar on the right, a DJ, a whole table with a variety of food. The big chandelier was covered in cobwebs, the walls covered in a white mist, at the end of the room there was a massive witch's cauldron. Yet what caught Akihito's attention was behind him, the red carpet rolled out as flashy cars all rolled in. Akihito smirked feeling triumphant as a red Lamborghini rolled in. The door opened slowly and Akihito waited with bated breath to see who it was.

Akihito tried to stifle his laugh, because one the man wasn't wearing a suit and two he was dressed as Frankenstein. The boy shook his head as he began snapping pictures. The cars began pouring in, black SUV's, Aston Martins, X5's, BMW's, Audi AS's. All differently dressed from vampires, Michael Myers, werewolf's, Aliens the whole lot.

Akihito was actually surprised at the amount of well-known people attending the Halloween ball, it showed in the effort of their costumes, it was like the real thing. The boy paused at the door way snapping away at the pictures, before sighing softly and walking towards the bar. Akihito shuffled in between the vast amount of witches, zombies, mummies, even Freddy Kruger. The boy sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, not even slight surprised when he was given what looked like a bottle of blood. Akihito sighed, tonight is going to be a long night.

o0o

Asami looked at his reflection in the mirror with a wide smirk. The yakuza wore black pants, a silver silky shirt, and a black tuxedo. Asami slipped his black shoes on, tied the cape over his back and then slipped on his white gloves.

The yakuza heard the door open and shut, but didn't move from his place knowing it was only Kirishima. The guard was here to chauffeur him to the Halloween ball. Asami's hair was slicked back, giving him the exact look of Dracula.

Kirishima walked into the bedroom, a packet of fangs in his hand as he stopped before the yakuza.

"Asami –sama. The *cough* fangs you requested" Kirishima said.

The yakuza tilted his head and gestured to his teeth "If you will"

Kirishima gulped before picking up a fang and securing it inside the yakuza's mouth until both fangs were in. Asami snapped his mouth testing his teeth, until he was quite happy with them. The yakuza picked up a small bottle of easy dry blood, passing it to the guard. Kirishima uncertainly took the bottle, looking at his boss with a confused expression.

"Dribble some onto the corner of my mouth. It needs to look real as possible" Asami ordered.

Kirishima nodded his head, as the yakuza tilted his head to the side, allowing Kirishima to carry out the task. The guard breathed a sigh of relief when everything had gone to plan.

Asami smirked at his reflection in the mirror, before walking towards one of Akihito's landscape pictures hanging on the wall. The yakuza moved the frame out-of-the-way, where a safe was hidden in the back. Asami punched the code in, opened the safe, and carefully took out his gun and a small red box.

The yakuza tucked his gun inside his tuxedo, put the small box in his pocket and left the penthouse. Asami picked up his face mask and placed it over his face. He wanted to surprise Akihito that was his plan, he only hoped everything would go accordingly.

o0o

Akihito turned around in his stool, his eyes wandering around the dance floor as people danced to 'Ghostbusters'. The boy shook his head, not really in the mood at all. It just wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. Yet more than that he was missing the bastard yakuza.

The boy was about to stand up and move towards the exit when a commotion on the other side gained his attention. Akihito stood up, grabbed his camera and walked towards the red carpet. There were girls swarming all over the area and that alone piqued Akihito's interest. Who was this mystery fellow?

Akihito was about to moved forward when a hand gripped his hand. The boy turned around, his eyes falling over a man dressed as a vampire. Emerald eyes stared at Akihito's body hungrily which only annoyed the boy more. Only Asami could look at him like this.

Akihito opened his mouth to give a similar retort when a hand out of nowhere pulled him back.

"He's taken" came the deep voice "Go find your own kitten"

Akihito gasped his eyes wide in disbelief as he turned around, only coming face to face with a very sexy Dracula.

"You…" Akihito gawked

Asami smirked his golden orbs displaying amusement as he offered Akihito his arm.

"Akihito..." Asami murmured "Let's dance"

Akihito crossed his arms "To what? Ghostbusters!" The boy scoffed

Asami paused before nodding at Kirishima, who nodded back in return. Seconds later another song began to play. The familiar lyrics of Thriller. The lovers past time.

The yakuza offered his hand and this time Akihito blushed before gripping his lovers hand in a tight hold.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So I hope this isn't TOO cliche. It is the last chapter, it was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you for your lovely reviews, they are much appreciated. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! So take care guys, until next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami held Akihito's hand and brought him into the middle of the ball room. The yakuza then smirked, dropped his hand and stepped backwards. Akihito could hear the opening of Thriller echo through the ball room. The lights dimmed into a haunting and misty atmosphere. People immediately joined Asami's side and soon people behind Akihito, dressed as monsters, zombies, mummies and demons all started to fall into place. The lights flashed again and the music blasted through the ball room, it finally dawning on Akihito what his lover was about to do. It was a group dance and Asami was leading it. No not leading it, the yakuza was going to fucking SING it.

Asami smirked slowly walking towards Akihito like a predator, as the words slipped out of his mouth automatically:

**Asami**

It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurking from the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As terror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed

~  
Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer, thriller tonight yeah

~  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
Boy but all the while  
You hear a creäture creeping up behind  
You're outta time

Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance  
To count the thing with the forty eyes, boy  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer, thriller tonight

Akihito could only gawk at Asami as the man literally flirted with him and quite openly too. The yakuza's voice was full of seduction as he paraded all over, the people behind him dancing to the music. Akihito found himself cornered at the back, the next verse coming up, as Asami stared at him in anticipation. Akihito shook his head, looking down, and the crowd booed and awed in unison. Akihito stepped forward, a smirk on his face as he advanced on his lover. Akihito paused, snapped his head to meet Asami's gaze as he opened his mouth letting the words pour out of his mouth in chorus. Soon Asami found himself cornered on the left, enjoying the way Akihito swung his hips coyly.

**Akihito **  
Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
They're open wide  
This is the end of your life

~  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see

Asami pulled Akihito his chest, as both lovers sung together in unison. The yakuza circled a hand around his waist, as Akihito rubbed their bodies together in a seductive manor.

**Asami and Akihito**  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a killer, thriller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight  
Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a killer, thriller  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Asami began to circle Akihito as he sang the next verse. Akihito blushed as Asami gazed at him, his golden orbs sparkling in desire and lust. Akihito winks at his lover, gives a little shimmy and joins his place back on the right.

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller night, babe

Akihito can feel his arousal building up, as Asami dances so fucking sexily, a true replica of the dark and sensual, Dracula. The boy smiles, his eyes lighting up as he finishes their dance.

**Akihito**  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

This time Asami moves closer to Akihito pulling him up, twirling him around, before bending his lower and claiming his lips in a possessive kiss. Akihito kissed him back hard, his arousal reaching breaking point.

"Asami" Akihito pants as they break the kiss, the yakuza planting him firmly on his feet.

The people gave a whoop and a round of applause, Kirishima and Suoh silently jumping for joy. It seemed the yakuza was honestly REALLY happy with Akihito, the first time he has shown his feelings in public.

Asami slides down on his knees and Akihito forgets to breathe as all he can do is stare at his lover shockingly. Behind the yakuza there were a few murmurs, gasps and squeals of joy, but all Asami did was gaze at Akihito.

The yakuza opened his palm as if by magic, a red velvet box was there in its place. Asami smiled, not a fake smile but honest and genuine smile.

"Akihito…" Asami murmured as he opened the red box, inside its confinements, a shiny gold ring.

Akihito sucked in a deep breath, his eyes shining with tears of shock and joy, something Asami very rarely got to see.

"Would you do the honour of becoming mine?" The yakuza asked, his eyes shining with love, a sentiment Akihito very rarely saw.

Akihito glanced at the ring and his lover, not hundred percent sure if this was what Asami really wanted.

"Is this what you want Asami?" Akihito whispered hoarsely.

Asami looked up, his eyes sparkling with love and desire "I know you've had your doubts about me. I never gave you a reason to not doubt me. When you came into my life, I was beginning to see things in a new light, but I just wasn't ready to accept it. I've realised that life without you, doesn't seem acceptable anymore. I want everything Akihito, heart, body and soul."

The yakuza looked down at the ring, before taking it out of the box "I'm ready to be the man that's worthy of you. I love you my kawaii Akihito" Asami breathed, his eyes shining with tears of his own.

Akihito's heart opened up to a new level, as tears streaked his face. The boy lunged for Asami, wrapping his hands around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"I love you too Asami" Akihito whispered, before pulling back, as his head rested against his lovers "And yes, I will marry you, pervert bastard."

Asami chuckled against Akihito's ear, and to the boy it was the best sound he had heard in his lifetime. The yakuza held Akihito's hand and slid the gold ring onto his lover's hand. Akihito looked at the engraved writing with awe, it read _'Mine, now, forever and always'. _

Akihito could feel his harness tighten against his overalls. The boy leaned down and whispered in his lovers ear "Asami. I can't wait, I want you."

Asami's own length throbbed against his pants, and Akihito's desperate plea only made him more aroused.

"You want to fuck here?" Asami asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

Akihito blushed madly, as he hid his face against his fiancé's chest "NO! Bastard. What do you take me for?"

Asami stood up, pulling Akihito to his feet, before swooping him up in bridal style "A kitten" The yakuza smirked, before bringing his fake fangs down, as he bit along Akihito's neck.

Akihito gasped as the yakuza walked towards the entrance, the crowd forming a line for Asami to get through. Akihito blushed as he tried to get out of his lover's embrace and use his own legs. Asami only chuckled louder, before throwing him over his shoulder and out of Eloise manor. Kirishima and Suoh chuckled at Akihito as they followed after their boss, who seemed way too happy for a yakuza.

"Hey! Bastard. Put me down. That's it the weddings off. You hear me Asami. Pervert yakuza. Old man" Akihito screamed as he pounded on his lovers back.

The yakuza slapped his bum playfully, all the while thinking of many ways to punish his fiancé for calling him an old man, along with a number of profanities.

Asami opened the limo door and threw Akihito in with a predatory smirk on his face. Akihito's eyes were wild with fear and anticipation as the yakuza pounced on him.

"ASAMI!" Akihito cried helplessly, as the door slammed shut and the limo drove away.

**THE END**

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. This is the last chapter, an extra for those that wanted the wedding. It isn't exactly like the real thing, you have been warned. Thank you for your lovely reviews. For those wondering who sang Thriller it was Michael Jackson may he RIP. I know my fics are not perfect but I aim to improve. Oh and please don't expect Akihito or Asami to say I love you more than once, it just isn't them. That's my opinion, but each to their own. I love to try different ideas and see where they take me. If you have a second I would love some feedback on the whole story. Totally up to you. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga **

* * *

**{Omake ~ The wedding}**

**o0o0o0o**

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
Till my dying day

**o0o0o0o**

Asami stepped out of the limo, dressed sharply in a black Arman suit, his hair slicked back nicely. The yakuza inhaled a deep breath as he walked inside the registration office. Today Akihito was going to be officially his. Kirishima followed after Asami, as they both took their place.

The yakuza stood at the front, his eyes sharp and alert, as he anxiously waited for Akihito's arrival. His lover was on his way with Suoh, his guard was driving Akihito in a black Lamborghini, just as the boy had wished. Asami glanced at the vicar and he could see the doubt in the man's eyes. That maybe Akihito wouldn't come. He had not seen his lover for two nights, Akihito had requested a sex free atmosphere before he finally indulged Asami for eternity.

The ceremony was a private celebration with only Asami's stoic bodyguards as the witnesses. Akihito had informed his family of their plans, but he hadn't explained a lot. He didn't want his family butting in his life, especially when they have been so estranged with each other. Akihito was old enough to make his decisions and he was more than sure Asami would look after him.

Asami glanced at his watch, as he tapped his foot in anticipation, Akihito was late by a minute. The yakuza was about to march out of the registration office when the doors swung open. Akihito stood at the doors, wearing a slim grey suit, which hugged his body completely.

Akihito smiled at Asami, as he walked down the aisle to greet his fiancé. The priest heaved a sigh of relief, as did Kirishima. Asami smirked at Akihito, his eyes trailing his body greedily. Akihito chuckled, winking at his lover as he stopped before him. Both lovers faced each other, as the priest began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today…-"

Asami sighed heavily, sending an annoyed look at the vicar as he interrupted him "Can we skip to the end?"

Akihito slapped Asami's arm, hissing at his lover in disbelief "ASAMI!"

"Do you have the rings?"

Asami nodded at Kirishima, the guard stepping forwards, as the yakuza picked up a gold ring from the velvet box.

The vicar nodded nervously "Do you take Takaba Akihito to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Asami smirked at Akihito, the boy blushing madly as the yakuza held his hand. The yakuza locked his golden orbs with his lover "I do." Asami slid the ring onto his lover's finger, before slowly letting his hand rest against his side.

The vicar then turned to face Akihito, his eyes still reflecting a little doubt "Do you take Asami Ryuichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Akihito gulped his cheeks flaming red, as his fingers circled the ring Asami had put on him. Seconds ticked by and Akihito looked up, his eyes locking with his lovers as he smiled, tears springing to his eyes.

Akihito turned to Kirishima, picked up the other gold ring and turned back to face Asami. The boy blushed, as he held Asami's hand "I do" Akihito breathed, as he slid the ring on his lovers finger.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief, his heart slowing down unlike before, as it hammered against his chest, in fear of Akihito saying a simple no. One word from his lover's mouth, which would hurt him more than any drug dealer or yakuza taking a shot at him. The vicar gibbered on with the usual stuff but all Asami could do was gaze at Akihito, before pulling him in for deep kiss.

"You may kiss your partner" The vicar finished, only a little too late.

Asami ended the kiss, leaving Akihito aroused and breathless. The yakuza smirked as he cupped Akihito's cheek, caressing his face before swooping him up in his arms and heading for the doors.

The yakuza paused at the door, as he turned to face the vicar "You were wrong vicar nevertheless thank you for doing this."

The vicar gawked at Asami's retreating figure, as he tried to comprehend what just happened. _Maybe the boy is good for him_ thought the vicar, a small smile crossing his lips.

"I AM NOT A GIRL ASAMI" Akihito cried, as Kirishima and Suoh smirked behind him.

"ASAMI!"

"PERVERT BASTARD!"

Asami threw Akihito over his shoulder as he walked towards the black Lamborghini. He opened the door and sat Akihito in the passenger seat.

"Hey aren't we going in the limo? Asami?" Akihito asked feeling puzzled.

Asami smirked leaning forward, as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's mouth "We're going on honeymoon my kawaii Akihito" the yakuza chuckled.

Asami turned to face Kirishima "Cancel all appointments for a month. You know the procedure."

Akihito stared at Asami with wide eyes "A month? OH HELL NO!" The boy groaned, as he tried to jump out of the car but to no avail.

"Oh yes Akihito. You denied me two days of sex Akihito. We have a lot to make up for." Asami smirked, as he closed the door, laughing mirthfully as he drove away.

Kirishima and Suoh both stood watching as the car drove away. JUST MARRIED, sign trailing from behind the flashy car. The guards were sure they could see Akihito pounding on the back window, his face flushed, before a hand grabbed him and pulled him back. The guards both turned to each other as they tried and failed to suppress their smirks. Things were looking up for Asami Ryuichi but for his husband well let's just say their paths are tied, now, forever and always.

**THE END**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
